


Too Good to Be True

by carolinaslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Blaise Zabini, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Liaison Hermione Granger, Auror Pansy Parkinson, Auror Ron Weasley, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinaslytherin/pseuds/carolinaslytherin
Summary: 5 Years after the war, the war heroine, Hermione Granger just disappeared in thin air and came back from France with Theodore Nott- her half brother, trying to go back to where all her nightmares reside. Maybe after all confronting Theodore and accepting Kingsley's mission in France was one of her ways of denial about her PTSD. Then her world is turn upside down when she finds it its impossible to avoid a certain platinum blonde man with an icy grey eyes that has been haunting her dreams.





	Too Good to Be True

The sound of people distantly talking and metal silverware clinking immediately woke Hermione up. Getting ready and putting on her new outfit picked up by the Nott’s house-elf, she tries to smooth out any wrinkles from her skirt that clung too tightly to her bottom, she feels nauseous just thinking about coming back to the black and white marble tiles, the awful elevator—that somehow feel like work on their own gravity of Ministry of Magic. Walking down the stairs, the dark brunette man become part of her daily scene. Theodore Nott, her lost-half-brother drinks his tea silently and Harry with his Auror robe and an apron holding a pan of what its looks like scrambled eggs.

“Good Morning,” she said walking towards them, kiss Theo on his cheek and Harry, as she takes her seat on the table.

“Hi Mione’, breakfast? Coffee? Tea?” Harry asked ready with an empty mug on his hand,

“Coffee would be nice, thank you Harry,” She smiled.

Putting down a cup of warm coffee, Harry go back to his breakfast and paperwork report of cases. As the Head of Auror, paperwork to read over a bunch of cases occupy half of his time and half of them are for missions, last but not forgotten checking over of her and Ron. They keep the morning in peace and silence until the manor’s floo activated indicating someone just arrived, the sound of heels clicking on marble floors and an elegant flower perfume fragrant the room.

“Good morning Potter, and the Notts,” a cunning and a hint of affection voice broke the silence,

She rolled her eyes but smile to her way anyway, “to you too Pans,” Hermione pushed a plate of wheat bread toast to her way, as she filled her cup of tea.

“What’s new?” She asked enthusiastically, too enthusiastically, as she take a bite of her toast and cast a glance to the rest of the group.

After the revelation after the war about Hermione’s real heritage, it came as a shock and overwhelming news. Though, 5 years later she also found herself in rather funny and unpredictable circle of friends. Casually owl back and forth with Pansy Parkinson, or Daphne Greengrass—who works as senior healer in St. Mungo’s as sometimes Theo reference her to Hermione for potion or any other question. Then who knows a friendship bloom from there, though, there’s Blaise Zabbini who owled her to congratulate her for the news in what for her she doesn’t feel like tolerating any Slytherin mockery at that time so she didn’t reply him for months until another owl came to apologize for his inconsiderate Slytherin way of welcoming to the family.

Theo next to her suddenly clear his throat and stood up, “Nothing much, but me and Hermione might be late for an appointment with Kinglsey if we decided to gossip around here,” he said grabbing his briefcase and wait for Hermione to gulp down the rest of her coffee, Pansy frowned, “but I just got here,” she said in disappointment with annoyance all over her face. “I’m sorry Pans, I’ll see you for lunch?” Hermione offers as she also stood and walk towards the floo following Theo. Harry just hummed, “You have me Parkinson,” he smirks, she rolled her eyes but agree to Hermione’s invitation.

The first thing she feels after dusting herself from the ash, it was the nausea on her stomach twisting as she steps away from the floo, and waited for Theo to arrive. The black and white marble tiles are still the same, people passing by in their robes and the island display of what used to be stones of muggles are now a water fountain, though, it did not help the unpleasant churn in her stomach as her mind travel back to 5 years ago when she ran with two of her best friends from Yaxley. “Nervous?” A voice and a warm hand place behind her back, Theo doesn’t really need to look to her way anymore to sense her feelings. She’s like an open book, he said. She tightens her robes around her, “No, it’s just Kingsley,” he just smiled at that as they walk together to the elevator not realizing that its 8 am, the busiest hour as people start coming in for work.

Reporting back to Kingsley went as quick as they were assigned to it. He didn’t prolong the process, listen and nod, and thank them. He must’ve noticed her tense expression at the mention of a certain platinum blonde name. “He’s been Potter’s partner for the most part for a reason, Granger,” Kingsley said finishing up their report. She just looked down to her purple manicured fingers. “It’s Nott now,” Theo said snickering, to her rescue. Kingsley chuckles at that, “I will help out with the press if you want to announce it.” Hermione stand up with her files ready to go back to work, “That won’t be necessary, Theo just like to joke around about it,” Theo follow suit as he stands up and fixes his suit before nod to Kingsley as Hermione left without anything else.

“That was easy,” Theo said picking up their wands, walking back to the elevator to go see their new offices. Theo coming back to Britain with her as he promised and accepts a job as one of the senior healers in Auror department is really relieving for her as they will work in the same department. What she learned after 4 years living with Theo is he's really gentle, quiet, and caring, but somewhat clingy too. It was him who encourage her to accepts the job as the liaison for the Auror department —she never thought they have that position before, but the job fits perfectly for her. It requires her to read through cases, and decide which cases would be taken into consideration for which team based on the urgency, present each case to the team, maybe sometimes if she is needed she would get on the field with them. The war turns out to count as her training as an Auror training. Even though, that’s not why she accepted the job, she happily accepts the job as she will be working with a lot of her friends, Harry, Ron, Dean, and of course her brother, Theo. Though there are some other people that she might need to get used to seeing, Blaise, and Draco- Malfoy, Harry’s partner on most mission, Kingsley said. The thought of his name reminds her to the black cold floor on her back and the sight of black curly hair dangling around her face as she can still remember the burn of her knives on her arms, she remembers vividly the cruciatus curse pain through her body, and a pair of grey eyes— helpless grey eyes.

Hermione was snapped back to reality as she was welcomed with a sight of Harry, Ron, Pansy, and Blaise in her office with a white banner of “Congrats Notts” Theo chuckled as he hugs them one by one, “Wow, very cute Zabini,” He said in a sarcastic tone, Hermione happily hugs Harry, Ron and Pansy, as she looks at Blaise, “What? I think it’s time to give Granger a warm welcome to the family, right?” Blaise asked, “He means no foul and no insult in it, I promise,” Pansy grins, she smiled and make the first step of kissing him on his left cheek, never in her life she would see Blaise Zabini flustered. “What? Isn’t that how you Slytherin say thank you?” She teased, they laugh agreeing that maybe finding out Theo as her brother bring out the Slytherin in her. “Never thought, Hermione Granger would be the one makes you blushed, Blaise,” Pansy teased him as she nudged his side, he snorts, “I wasn’t, I was just surprised, a prude like Granger would initiate a peck on someone’s cheek,” Hermione raised one of her brows, “Not as prude as you think,” Ron chime in getting him a nice slap on his arms. “Ronald, behave,” She blushed this time. After breaking up, Hermione and Ron, able to patch things up between them as they like to joke about their experience being a couple once. Not once feel awkward about it.

As everyone leave her to settle in, Pansy lingers on her couch. “Aren’t you supposed to go back to your desk Parkinson?” Furrowing one of her brows as her dear friend just crossed her skinny legs on her couch looking at the interior of her office. “You use flirtation as a guard, what’s wrong Granger?” One thing she notice about Pansy is she uses cold demeanor to hide the fact that she cares, she likes that about Pansy, never thought she would be friends with the annoying pug face Slytherin’s drama queen— Parkinson. Hermione sit down next to her and sighs, “It’s just something Kingsley said,” Pansy look to her right, “Draco?” Hermione can’t help the shiver through her body by the mention of his name, “He’s different Herms,” Pansy is one of Draco’s minion of course she would defend him, “Harry thinks so too,” as if she can hear her thoughts, “I know, I just had it differently,” She said, “Tea? You were right they have better tea there in France,” dropping the topic, Pansy smiles anyway, “Never doubt a Parkinson, Granger,” she smirks as they chill in her office having tea at 10 am in the morning.

By the end of her first day she floo home and found Nott’s manor ever-loyal elf, Kippy, “Misses Nott, Mister Nott left a message that he won’t be joining you for dinner as he made plans with Misses Greengrass,” She said getting ready the table for her dinner. “Is Misses will have friends joining her for the evening?” Hermione sit on the couch by the window of the Nott’s dining room. “No Kippy, I will be fine,” She smiles, with that she apparates away from the dining room to prepare her dinner. Never would Hermione imagine herself living in a manor. Dinner was quiet and lonely. She thinks a lot about how her day went, the pile of cases. Some muggle violations and some are still about ex-Death Eaters, 5 years after the battle, it seems like darkness never really leave you completely. Half of her day she is trying to create a system coding for her to keep files neat, so she brought some back home as it lays by the window. 

She lingers for dessert as she eats Kippy’s chocolate pudding slowly, then she hears the floo activated _it must be Theo_, “Sorry, you missed Kippy’s wonderful shrimp scampi,” She said starring at her chocolate pudding, “I’m not a fan of seafood, Granger, I think I'm fine.” She whips her head around so fast she almost knocks down her pudding, she recognizes that voice everywhere. Though, It sounds deeper and no malice in it. Draco Malfoy in his glory stands in the middle of the Nott manor’s dining room in a three-piece fitted suit. He’s taller, his platinum blonde hair gelled just enough to look clean, his face matured with his high cheekbone and that annoying grey eyes that haunt her nightmares staring at her not once shocked by the other. “What are you doing?” She said in defense but almost too quiet for the big dining room, “Meeting Theo and Blaise, but I see that they’re late,” He said looking around to the Manor’s interior. “Nice choice of color,” He said impassively. He just stands awkwardly trying not to cross the line between them. Feeling the cold tension, before she even thinks too much about it, she offers him to sit down. He sat down to her left, Kippy appears. “Mister Draco Malfoy,” She said not amused, “It’s okay Kippy, he’s Theo’s guest,” Kippy glances over to the blond man as he shifts uncomfortably in his seat, “Would you like some tea? Or coffee?” Hermione asks him that caught him off guard, he looked at her a bit longer, as he nods, “Tea would be nice,” Hermione turn back to Kippy, “Tea for 3 and a coffee please Kippy,” she said to her elf lovingly, “Do you want me to set it at the library Misses?” She nods "The tea at the library, coffee in my chamber,” she stands up with her plate of chocolate pudding. “I can bring that for you Misses,” She denies her elf softly, as Kipply left. "What's the occasion?" She asks breaking the silence, as she stands up from her seat, Draco just stares at her almost weighing her simple question. "Blaise just wanted to talk, it's been a while," He answered after a couple of seconds doesn't know what to do with her standing up, so they just stare at each other awkwardly. "I'll walk you to the library," She finally said and he stands up to follow her.

The walk was quiet, "Theo change the whole interior?" He starts as he notices how brighter the manor feels than the last time he was here, the color cream and white beige feels warm compare to his cold manor. "I did," she said shortly. He hums, "I like the wine cellar, looks really french," opening the door to the library he realizes they renovate the whole library the most. Its cozy, the run-on big window looking to the greenhouse garden looks bright and nice. Some pillows laid neatly by the window look perfect for an evening read by the window, it feels lively and elegant. The lights of medium chandelier give that extravagant feel to the library. It's white, not black and brown like his library, clean white. It looks spacious and welcoming even during the night. "This is the opposite of Hogwarts' library Granger," She finds it amusing that Draco Malfoy fascinated by her library, "I like it modern and clean," He sits on one of the grey couch next to it there's a coffee table with warm teapot and 3 teacups, she stands a little too far away from him. "Well, I'll leave you to it, I'm sure they will come back soon," soon Draco was left alone.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what do you guys think down below!


End file.
